CSI: A New Family
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Two years after Susan began dating Lavrenti; life goes on for the CSI family. A new case appears however with a former professor who taught Ed, turning up dead. Meanwhile; Kareem and Tonya, now married, face the greatest joy for them, but also face difficulty and danger as one of Kareem's family is not happy with them. Will they emerge unharmed?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: A New Family**

First chapter of a new CSI story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Twenty year old Kareem Yusuf was on his lunch break at work. He smiled as he reflected on his life; just six months ago; he got married to his long term girlfriend Tonya Stokes. He still remembered the first time they had met; on holiday in Texas. He had been separated from his parents and ambushed by a gang of racists who began attacking him due to his African-American heritage as well as him being Muslim. Tonya and her family had intervened and scared the gang off, saving him. After the holiday was over Kareem and his family had returned to their new home in Las Vegas and he had gone to the local school; only to find himself in the same class as Tonya and her brother Sam. Kareem had joined Tonya, Sam and their friends not long after that, doing his best to control his feelings for Tonya, although he suspected Sam knew; being the protective brother he was. He had got to know the other members of the group; Sharon Kennedy and her boyfriend Yuri Korzhakov; Holly Grissom and her boyfriend Alex Metaxas and Sharon's younger sister Susan. His feelings for Tonya finally came to out when he threw himself in front of a speeding car to save her. He had survived and they had ended up dating; at the same time Sam also found a girlfriend, Rachel Greene. Finally, two years after that, after much drama in all their lives, Susan found a boyfriend, Lavrenti Dzhugashvili.

Now, two years after that, everyone was happily married except Susan and Lavrenti who were still dating, deciding to hold off on marriage for now. Three of the couples now had children, Sharon and Yuri had three year old twins, Ivan and Anya; Alex and Holly had their four year old daughter Athena and Sam and Rachel had their now two year old son Mark. Kareem smiled wider as he remembered all this and wondered what lay before them all.

'_What will come first?' _He thought. _'Susan and Lavrenti getting married, or Tonya and I having a child of our own?'_

He had to admit, he liked the idea of him and Tonya having a child of their own; as scary as it seemed he actually liked the thought of becoming a father. Tonya shared this view, he had asked her about it and she had confirmed that she hoped to have a child soon too. He hoped that it was just a matter of time. When his lunch break ended he immediately headed back to work; he was still however thinking about the possibilities of being a father and about having a son or daughter.

His thoughts continued as he got to work. _'I can't decide really; I wouldn't mind either way, having a daughter or a son; I'd love them just the same.'_

He wondered what Tonya thought about having a daughter or a son; finally deciding to ask her when he got home from work; so he resumed his focus and continued with his job.

Later in the evening, across town, in an apartment building, a crime scene had been established. An entire apartment had been taped off; officers were all in position and finally the CSI team arrived. They reached the scene where Captain Jim Brass was waiting for them.

"Alright, what do we have?" Grissom asked as he peered into the apartment.

Brass consulted his notebook as he explained. "A college professor, political science, by the name of Angus Wallace, he was found shot in his own apartment, looks like there was struggle."

Catherine reacted to the name and shook her head. "Name sounds familiar."

"Really, how so?" Sara asked.

"Not sure, just know I've heard it before." Catherine replied.

While Catherine continued to think over this; the team got to work analysing the scene and collecting any evidence they discovered. Meanwhile Brass questioned the victim's family, hoping for any clues. Once the body was taken away and the CSIs were certain they had gathered all the evidence they could, they prepared to leave. Brass approached them.

"Nothing from the family, no leads, they couldn't tell if he was being threatened or not." He told them.

They all nodded then Catherine revealed. "I know how I heard the name before; he was Ed's college tutor."

Edward 'Ed' Kennedy was Catherine's son in law, married to her daughter Lindsey and the father of Sharon and Susan. This wasn't the first time he had been connected to one of their cases; however they knew he might have information that could be useful so decided to go and talk to him after running the evidence at the lab.

Meanwhile, finally finished work for the day; Kareem was on his way home. His mind was back on the subject he had been thinking about during lunch break. The thought of being a father; as he drove he pondered the likelihood of such a thing happening.

'_Tonya and I have been very…active, in that way. It should really just be a matter of time I guess.'_

As he thought that he finally pulled into the driveway and parked his car. He then got out of the car, locked it and headed inside. Tonya was already home from work and waiting for him; she smiled as he entered and greeted him with a kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"How was your day?" She asked when they finally parted.

"Good." He replied. "How about you?"

She smiled and replied. "Good too, very good actually."

Kareem smiled at that and nodded. They headed through to the living room where Kareem removed his shoes and sank back on the sofa with a relaxed sigh. As much as he enjoyed it, his job could be tiring sometimes. Tonya smiled wider at her husband and then, suddenly, Kareem found his wishes coming true.

"Kareem, there's something important I have to tell you." She said quickly.

He looked at her, confused. "What is it?"

She bit her lip and then explained. "It's happened; just what we've been talking about…I'm pregnant."

Those words eclipsed everything else for Kareem as he once again, kissed her, joy filling his heart.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: A New Family**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tonya smiled as Kareem parked the car. She had told her husband about her pregnancy and now, they were going to inform her brother and his wife. Once they stopped Kareem turned to her.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded. "Let's go, I can't wait to tell Sam."

Kareem smiled and they exited the car. Holding hands they walked up to the front door and with a nod of encouragement to each other, Tonya knocked on the door. They waited until finally, Rachel opened the door. She smiled when she saw her sister-in-law and her husband.

"Tonya, Kareem, nice to see you guys again." Rachel remarked as she hugged them both. "Come on in."

With that she stepped back and Tonya and Kareem entered the house. Once Rachel closed the door they headed through to the living room. Once they sat down Rachel continued.

"I was just saying to Sam, we've not seen you guys in a while; we were just thinking of inviting you around for dinner." She said.

Tonya and Kareem smiled back, then Tonya asked. "Where's Sam?"

Rachel replied. "He's in; in fact here he is now."

Tonya smiled as her twin brother entered and saw them. "Hey, great to see you."

He hugged them and then hugged and kissed his wife as he sat next to her.

"Where's Mark?" Rachel asked; inquiring about her and Sam's two year old son.

Sam explained. "He was tired; I just put him down for a nap."

Rachel nodded and soon the four began talking casually.

Meanwhile; Catherine had arrived at the Kennedy house. She knocked on the door and waited until it was answered. The person who answered the door was a twenty-year old black haired green eyed girl; Susan Kennedy, the youngest child of Ed and Lindsey.

"Hello Susan." Catherine greeted; like her father Susan was born blind, while Sharon merely required glasses for his vision.

Susan smiled widely. "Hi Grandma."

Catherine then asked. "Is your father in?"

Susan nodded and let Catherine in and they headed through to the living room. There Ed Kennedy and his wife, Lindsey, Catherine's daughter, sat watching TV. Both of them were forty years of age, yet still looked young. Susan then announced.

"Mom, dad, Grandma's here."

They both turned, smiling.

"Hey mom." Lindsey greeted. "What's up?"

Catherine sighed. "Not much, I'm afraid I'm here on business however, something to do with the case I'm working on."

They paused, tense, wondering why Catherine was here about a case.

Catherine then explained. "I…I'm sorry Ed, but, Angus Wallace was found dead in his apartment."

Ed nearly choked on his drink, and stared in shock. "Dead?"

Catherine nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"God, I…I just talked to him yesterday." He remarked in stunned disbelief.

Catherine nodded sadly. "When you spoke to him, did he mention anything being amiss, any trouble or anything like that?"

Ed thought for a moment before replying, Catherine listened carefully, hoping for any leads.

When Catherine returned home with Nick they were surprised to see Tonya and Kareem waiting for them, along with Sam and Rachel, as well as everybody else. They shared a confused look before entering the living room where everybody was.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Nick asked.

Tonya looked up and smiled. "Mom, dad, everyone, I've asked you all to come here because I've got something important to tell you all."

Everybody turned to her, Sam, Rachel and Kareem already knowing, gave her encouraging looks; Kareem took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Finally Tonya took a deep breath and announced.

"I'm pregnant."

There were gasps, and everyone rushed to congratulate them. Catherine and Nick smiled; now their daughter was all grown up, looking forwards to the next stage in her life. They stepped forwards and embraced their daughter.

"Congratulations sweetie." Catherine said. "We're so proud of you."

Nick agreed, adding. "You'll be a great mother, I know it."

Tonya let out a relieved sigh and returned the hug. "Thanks mom, dad, all of you."

Soon they all began talking about various aspects of the pregnancy, baby names, advice for pregnancy symptoms and such. However Tonya noted that Kareem seemed worried about something. While the others were preoccupied; she moved closer to Kareem.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He jumped but then relaxed. "Yes I'm fine, I just…I just remember, we still need to tell my family."

Tonya bit her lip; a lot of Kareem's family were strong in their faith. His parents loved her greatly and would certainly be happy about it. But those weren't the ones she was worried about.

"It's okay Kareem, we'll be fine, we'll make it through this, I promise." She told him, not wanting to let her fears get the better of her.

Kareem smiled and they kissed; determined to make it through this, together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: A New Family**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, it's alright.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kareem fidgeted in his seat; he was with his family at a family dinner. This meant his aunt; uncles, grandparents and cousins were all present. Tonya wasn't here however as she was busy babysitting Mark for Sam and Rachel. In a way Kareem was grateful for that, it meant if anything went wrong neither she nor the baby would be at risk. Finally, dinner was over, he decided now was the time. He looked around at everyone and cleared his throat.

'_Now or never.' _He told himself.

He then spoke up. "Everyone, there's something I wish to announce."

All eyes turned to him; but he didn't falter, he squared his shoulders and continued.

"My wife…We…I'm going to be a father, Tonya is pregnant."

As he spoke his eyes were mainly on his parents. Their faces lit up and that set his heart at ease. The whole family seemed stunned but his parents stood up and his mother, Aadila, hugged him while his father, Mosab, ruffled his hair.

"Congratulations Kareem." His mother said happily.

His father nodded in agreement. "Yes, we're very proud of you, I'm sure you two will be perfect parents."

That seemed to shake the rest of the family out of their reverie and they all started coming forwards. They all offered their congratulations, a few of his aunts expressed wishes that they had waited a bit longer. However when he reassured them that they were ready they offered no further complaint.

Kareem noticed however that one of his relatives wasn't coming forward to congratulate him. It was his uncle Abbas; the black sheep of the family, Kareem wasn't surprised by this however. Nor was he surprised by his uncle's glare, Abbas was known to be much more extreme in his faith than the rest of the family. Many family members gave him a wide berth and saw him as rarely as possible. Soon the rest of the family became aware he was the only person who hadn't said anything yet. They all turned to face him.

"Uncle?" Kareem began, uncertain.

Abbas stood up and shook his head. "This is that same girl you've been talking about all these years?"

Kareem nodded; wary; he knew what his uncle's main issue was with him dating Tonya.

Sure enough; his uncle then asked. "Has she converted yet or not?"

Kareem sighed; Abbas was intolerant of his dating Tonya, simply because she wasn't Muslim like the rest of the family.

"No, uncle and that doesn't matter…"

"It does, you know it!" Abbas growled suddenly. "You think I will accept this; you with that…foolish girl, insulting everything our religion stands for…"

Kareem had enough. "I don't care what you think uncle. I love Tonya, we're married and she is pregnant with my child. We're going to take the next step in our lives, if you can't be happy for us, that's just too bad. I don't hear anybody else complaining."

There were murmurs of approval from the rest of the family and Mosab tried to speak; however Abbas merely snapped at him and stormed out of the house.

Meanwhile; the CSI's were in the lab, going over all the evidence, as well as the leads they had received from Ed. All the evidence seemed to point to a former student being expelled for starting fights with other student due to differing political beliefs. The students temper and personality seemed to factor in to him believing he had been unfairly treated and he sought revenge. The evidence all pointed to one perpetrator and he was finally identified as Stuart Hall. All that remained was to track him down, his family hadn't seen him since the murder, he had disappeared.

"We've talked to the family." Sara explained. "They've told us everything they know and where he usually can be found, so far, nothing though."

The others nodded, they had all the evidence they needed, once they apprehended him, they would be able to prove he committed the murder.

After much discussion Grissom spoke up. "All we can do is wait for now. So let's wait…see what else we can do until then."

The others agreed and so; taking advantage of the break, Catherine decided to visit Tonya. She and Nick left the lab and got in their car. Catherine explained her desire to visit Tonya and Nick agreed. So they drove over to her and Kareem's home.

When they arrived and knocked on the door Tonya answered, smiling.

"Hey mom, dad." She greeted, a hand resting on the slight swell of her stomach, she was starting to show.

They smiled and returned her greeting before they headed inside and entered the living room. Sitting on the sofa, watching the cartoon channel, was Mark.

The little boy looked up and laughed. "Grandma, grandpa."

They both smiled and they all sat down, Catherine lifting Mark to sit in her lap.

Finally Nick asked his daughter. "So, how have you been?"

Tonya smiled and nodded. "Very good; just watching Mark for Sam and Rachel, Kareem's away to a family dinner, but he should be home soon."

Sure enough at that moment the door opened and, after a brief pause, Kareem came in. He smiled and greeted those present happily, although Tonya noted he seemed tense.

"Kareem, is everything okay, did you…did you tell your family?" She asked.

Kareem sighed and admitted. "Yes I did, everybody…everybody was happy for us, they accepted it."

Tonya smiled widely and hugged him. "That's great…but then, why are you so…?"

"My uncle, Abbas, didn't accept it."

Tonya tensed, she remembered Abbas, knew what he was like, what he was capable of.

"Do…Do you think he…" She stammered.

Kareem shook his head. "It doesn't matter; no matter what he tries, we'll be ready, I promise."

Tonya nodded slowly, hoping that Kareem was right.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: A New Family**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tonya smiled as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She was now five months pregnant and was in for an ultrasound. So far things had gone well for her; she had coped well with the pregnancy symptoms and had already experienced the feeling of her baby kicking a few times.

'_It's a shame Kareem couldn't get time off work to be here with me.'_ She thought sadly. _'I know how much this would mean to him, still; I promised I'd call him; he's probably waiting right now.'_

She smiled at that; like her Kareem was excited and nervous at the same time. She could see him now, working at his desk, anxiously glancing at the phone every few minutes, waiting for it to ring. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a nurse calling out.

"Tonya Yousuf."

She stood, with some difficulty and headed over. The nurse smiled and led her through to the room where the ultrasound would be taking place. Soon everything was ready and the specialist entered; Tonya waited to hear the result. Several minutes later she was walking out of the hospital, smiling as she looked at the sonogram picture in her hands. She pulled out her phone and called Kareem.

"Hello?" He answered; she could hear the nervousness in his voice.

She decided not to keep him in suspense any longer. "Hi Kareem, it's me…I just finished, the baby's alright, everything's fine…Also, we're going to have a little girl."

She heard Kareem gasp before replying. "That's great; we'll have a daughter…I, love you honey."

"Love you too; see you when you get home."

They hung up and Tonya headed home. She was so happy that she didn't realize anything was wrong until she felt the gun pressing into the base of her neck.

Kareem couldn't stop smiling as he went through the rest of his day at work. He had just got the call from Tonya; he had just found out he would be having a daughter. He could hardly wait to get home and see Tonya; they would have a lot to talk about, a lot of plans to make. Finally work was over and he was finished for the day. He left, talking to his work colleagues; he got in his car and drove home, smiling widely. He soon reached home and parked his car. He got out and headed inside, closing the door behind him. He listened, expecting to hear his wife calling out to him. What happened instead however was someone grabbing him from behind and forcing a sweet smelling cloth of his mouth and nose.

"WRGH MMM!" He cried in surprise.

He struggled but found his movements becoming sluggish as the sweet smell invaded his nostrils. He began to feel sleepy and slowly felt himself drift off, the fight going out of him as he fell limp in his assailants grasp. When he came to he found his movements were restricted, he was sitting on the sofa, but his hands were tied behind his back, his legs had also been tied together tightly. He had awoken to this and to someone shoving a wad of material roughly into his mouth.

"HHG!" He cried out as he tried to struggle and spit the material out.

But his captor simply held it in place until he forced a length of material against it and pulled it tight around Kareem's mouth, tying it off tightly, cleave gagging him, preventing him from spitting out the material, he was now helpless.

It was then he finally saw his captor.

"YGG!?" He tried to scream, muffled by his gag.

It was his uncle, Abbas. The man glared at him and Kareem noticed he was armed with a gun.

Abbas shook his head. "I warned you Kareem, you've defied me for years now, you've shamed us all with this. Now you and that foolish girl will pay."

It was then, to his horror, Kareem saw he wasn't alone. Tonya was sitting on the sofa next to him, she was bound and gagged too; she was sitting perfectly still, her eyes wide with fear. Kareem also noticed the look in his uncle's eyes and knew the man had finally snapped, he knew then this was bad, there was no telling what his uncle would do in this situation, just what the man was capable of, especially when he was armed. Before his uncle could go off on another tirade however Kareem's phone rang. Kareem gasped and watched as his uncle picked up the phone and checked the caller ID, he sneered and then, surprisingly, answered it. Kareem sat still to, listening carefully, realizing it was his father who had called. He could tell things weren't going well when his uncle started shouting. He just hoped his father realized just how serious things were. At that moment however, only one thought truly matter to Kareem, he did his best to move, he had to shield Tonya from his uncle, anything to protect her and their unborn daughter.

Catherine sighed as she joined Nick, just as they were preparing to leave the lab. It had been a long and hard hunt, but finally, Stuart Hall had been found, arrested and, once confronted by the evidence, confessed. With Stuart behind bars and awaiting trial, and with no further news in any other cases likely until the following day, they finished their work day and were getting ready to head home. However, before they reached their car, Catherine's phone rang. She answered it. "Yes?"

"Catherine, it's Aadila…" The woman replied, breathless.

Catherine noticed this and tensed. "Aadila, what's wrong?"

Aadila's answer horrified her. "It's Kareem and Tonya, they're in trouble, Mosab's brother, Abbas, has them, he's taken them hostage in their own home."

At that point Catherine hung up and swiftly spoke to Nick, she didn't wait for any further explanation, she only wanted to get to the house as quickly as possible.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: A New Family**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad to hear it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kareem grunted against his gag as he shifted on the sofa, struggling against his bonds, trying desperately to get between Tonya and his uncle. Abbas growled as he paced back and forth, enraged, he remained unfocused however. He clearly had no intentions of killing them yet. Kareem knew his uncle well; his fanaticism meant he had to rile himself up, a crowd that agreed with him usually helped with that. However, in this case, the crowd that had gathered outside the house was against him. The crowd outside consisted of the police, his parents and Tonya's parents, they had all gathered and were attempting to negotiate with Abbas. However their attempts served only to infuriate Abbas, Kareem was worried this would change his mind and he would act on impulse.

"Silence." Abbas growled into the phone. "You will not stop justice being done."

Kareem glared; he glanced over at Tonya who was trembling, tears in her eyes, trying desperately to protect their unborn child, but being unable to. Being bound and gagged just as tightly as Kareem.

He shook his head. _'He calls this justice, madman.'_

Tonya then noticed what Kareem was trying to do; she caught his eye and shook her head. She didn't want him putting himself at risk. But Kareem refused to back down.

Outside Catherine and Nick stood with Mosab and Aadila; the police had the house surrounded and were ready to move at a moment's notice. However they needed to wait until they could guarantee the safety of the hostages.

"I can't believe this, how could one man cause so much chaos, for something as stupid as this." Catherine stated.

Mosab sighed and shook his head. "That's my brother for you, a madman; this is why I usually pretend I don't have one."

They all sighed; they turned their attention to the police negotiator who was trying, yet still failing to convince Abbas to back down.

Eventually Nick spoke. "There must be something we can do, this is getting us nowhere."

There was a long silence before finally, deciding there was now no other option, Mosab and Aadila walked over to the police negotiator and began taking part in the negotiation, trying to convince Abbas to back down. They did so in the hopes that someone he was familiar with would have a deeper effect than a police officer attempting to calm him down.

"Abbas, this is enough." Mosab told him. "You're making a big mistake…"

Abbas cut his brother off, his anger peaking. "No, you foolish heretic, it is you and Kareem and all of you who accept this sham as being proper that are making the mistake! I will not…!"

He was suddenly cut off; they heard the sounds of a struggle then, suddenly a gunshot. That was enough for the police and, acting immediately they rushed the house.

Inside, Kareem could tell his uncle's anger was rising, he had to act fast. But he was helpless, what could he do.

'_Wait a minute, that's it.'_ An idea suddenly occurred to him.

He turned his back towards Tonya and motioned with his hands. Tonya understood and moved to, as best she could, and began trying desperately to untie Kareem. Finally she succeeded and Kareem was able to free himself, he removed his gag and stood up. He began creeping towards his uncle as he began raving.

"No, you foolish heretic, it is you and Kareem and all of you who accept this sham as being proper that are making the mistake! I will not…!"

Blinded by rage Kareem acted on instinct. He launched himself at his uncle and grabbed him, knocking him to the ground. Abbas yelled as he fell and immediately began struggling. Kareem fought back desperately, knowing he had to prevent his uncle from being able to use the gun. With that one thought he endured his uncle's blows and kept his uncle's right arm firmly away from him. He tried desperately to knock the gun out of his uncle's grasps when suddenly a shot went off. Luckily Kareem realized he hadn't been hit, nobody had. He quickly struck again, this time disarming Abbas, just as the police stormed the house and arrested Abbas while Kareem hurried and freed Tonya.

Tonya gasped, tears falling from her eyes as Kareem hugged her. They had been taken to hospital after being rescued and were now waiting to hear from doctors. Their parents sat with them, doing their best to reassure them that all would be well. Finally however, the moment they had been waiting for arrived as a doctor emerged and approached them.

"The baby?" Tonya asked, fearful. "Is she…?"

This was their main concern; it was already proven that they were both safe, which just left their child.

The doctor nodded gently. "She is fine, there has been no harm done."

They sank back in relief and Kareem hugged Tonya again, kissing her temple. They had survived a rather harrowing experience and were now safe, safe to wait on the birth of their child and look forward to becoming parents.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: A New Family**

Chapter 6 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here, enjoy.  
Boris Yeltsin: Sure thing, here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Things had finally calmed down since the incident with Abbas. Kareem and Tonya were both at home, relieved that everything was now safe again. Kareem smiled as he washed up the dishes from dinner. Tonya was through in the living room, they were getting closer to her due date. However, just as Kareem finished the dishes he heard Tonya yelp and dashed through to the living room.

"Tonya?" He asked fearfully.

Tonya was clutching her stomach, she groaned. "It…The pains they, but it can't be, it's too early…She wasn't due for another four days."

Kareem shook his head. "C'mon, we'll get you down to hospital, better to be safe than sorry."

Tonya nodded and Kareem helped her up and to the car. Once she was inside he got in and drove them to the hospital. Finally at the hospital he led Tonya to the desk and they explained the situation as best they could. The nurse behind the desk quickly came forward and moved Tonya through to the maternity ward. Initial observations soon proved what they had suspected, the baby was indeed coming out four days early. As the staff all prepared Tonya for the birth Kareem quickly contacted the others, informing them of what was happening.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive, soon they were all seated outside, waiting for news. Sharon and Yuri sat nearest the doors, Ivan and Anya seated on their laps. Holly, Alex and Athena sat next to them, Athena was cradling a sleeping Mark while Sam and Rachel sat watching her, smiling. It had surprised everybody that, except for his parents, nobody had been able to rock Mark to sleep except Athena. Susan and Lavrenti sat with Catherine, Nick, Mosab and Aadila, finally Ed and Lindsey arrived, they were the last ones who could make it. As they sat outside waiting for news, Kareem sat with Tonya, doing his best to sooth her as she groaned in pain, yelling as each contraction hit. Amazingly, outside, despite the noise, soon Ivan and Anya also fell asleep, although not before expressing concern for their Aunt Tonya. After reassuring their children and watching them fall asleep; Yuri and Sharon turned to each other.

"We've all come so far; it's amazing." Sharon remarked.

Yuri nodded in agreement. "Indeed, we're all with the ones we love, all married…Now all of us except Susan and Lavrenti have children."

They both looked over at the youngest couple who smiled, having overheard.

Susan then muttered, loud enough for her sister to hear. "Not for lack of trying."

Sharon grinned at Susan's subtle attempt to embarrass them by hinting at a very active sex life. She shook her head, she had no doubt what Susan said was true, but it would take more than that to embarrass her.

Finally however, many hours later they received word that Tonya was ready and was being moved to the delivery room. This time, Kareem, his parents and Tonya's parents joined her, the others remained waiting. More house passed, during which time Ivan and Anya woke up, Mark was also awake and back in his father's arms, Athena sat in her chair, rather calmly for a change. Finally they heard that it was done, they entered the room, Tonya sat up in bed, Kareem sat next to her, their parents sitting on either side of the bed. Tonya held the baby girl, wrapped in blankets in her arms. She looked exhausted but was clearly happy, her face shining with joy and perspiration. They came forward and Tonya shifted so they could see. The little girl was beautiful, she had Kareem's dark skin and a tuft of black hair, inherited from him.

"She has brown eyes, like mine." Tonya explained.

Kareem laughed and added. "Your nose too."

That prompted more laughs before Sam asked. "What's her name?"

Tonya smiled and replied without hesitation. "Rania, Rania Yusuf."

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
